1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle-side connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle-side connector to be connected to an end of a wire extending from a battery mounted in a vehicle is known, for example, from Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2012-221612. A charging connector connected to a power supply is connectable to this vehicle-side connector and the battery is charged by properly connecting the vehicle-side connector and the charging connector.
Further, a plurality of wires are drawn out from the vehicle-side connector and a relay circuit including a resistor is provided among these wires. When the vehicle-side connector and the charging connector are connected, the relay circuit is closed and a predetermined voltage value corresponding to the resistor is transmitted to a controller on a vehicle side, whereby a connected state of the vehicle-side connector and the charging connector is detected. Such a technology is described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2013-5520.
In the case of constructing a relay circuit including an electronic component such as a resistor as described above, the electronic component is soldered and molded between wires such as a ground line and a signal line drawn out from the vehicle-side connector. Thus, man-hours for constructing the relay circuit are increased. Further, since a mounting space for the vehicle-side connector is limited with the enlargement of the battery, space saving of the relay circuit has been desired.
The present invention was completed based on the above situation and an object thereof is to reduce man-hours for constructing a relay circuit and realize space saving of the relay circuit.